


It’s the Connections

by daigina



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: And also Tom Hanks but you know what isn’t about Tom Hanks, Cuddling, Drabble, It’s less about the movie and more about one quote from the movie, M/M, Movie Night, a bit of introspection, cloud atlas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daigina/pseuds/daigina
Summary: Even is trying to explain Cloud Atlas to Isak, who doesn’t really get it or care. Until he does.-Originally a prompt from anonymous.“‘Stop interrupting me!’ Any ship.”





	It’s the Connections

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t anything new. Just taking some drabbles from tumblr and putting them here, too! Hope you enjoy.

“Even.”

“No, listen, this is importa-”

“Even.”

“No, seriously-”

“Even, really?”

“Babe, stop interrupting me, this is serious!” 

Isak sighed dramatically. “Okay, fine.” The blue glow of the TV was the only light in their tiny bedroom. It illuminated Even’s face, his eyebrows raised as he looked down at Isak, head resting on Even’s shoulder. 

“Alright,” Even continued in that earnest way he always talked about his big, epic movies. Isak turned his head back toward the tv so Even wouldn’t see the small smile he was trying to hide. 

“So. It’s like a ripple effect, you can see little things repeating and effecting other stuff in every timeline.” Even’s fingers traced little circles on Isak’s waist. Isak’s toes curled under their duvet.

On screen, Frobisher’s fingers switched between playing on the piano and jotting down notes as he crafted his masterpiece. The _Cloud_ _Atlas_ _Sextet_. Isak let the melody wash over him as Even continued. “That’s why they all play people in each timeline; they’re all connected, so they keep meeting, affecting each other.”

“Is that why Tom Hanks plays everyone?” Isak looked up with faux curiosity, his eyes wide and playful. Even tickled him fiercely and Isak let out a shriek, shoving Even’s chest. 

“He doesn’t play _everyone_!”  

However many minutes later, and they started watching again. Isak was quiet, the Tom Hanks jokes dead on his tongue. He watched Sonmi-451 broadcast her story to the world while she watched her own world fall down around her. Bombs went off, guns fired, but Sonmi’s voice cut through the violence.

_Our lives are not our own. From womb to tomb, we’re bound to others. Past and present._

He slotted his free hand with Even’s, his eyes still locked on the screen. 

Bound to others. 

In another time, in another place, Isak is struggling. He’s alone. He’s hurting the people around him. Jonas. Eva. Eskild. Madhi. Vilde. Sana. His mother. 

He can’t reach out. Can’t accept the hands that reach out to him, urging him to remember. 

In another universe, Isak doesn’t know yet; the obligation humans have to keep each other safe, to keep each other free, to love each other. He doesn’t understand that connection.

But he will.

Sonmi cried for her dead lover, Hae-Joo. So did Isak. And when the end came, and in all the timelines every character found home, found love, found peace, found truth-

Isak understood. He looked up at Even, so glad that in this timeline they were together. 

_From womb to tomb, we are bound to others._

He held Even’s hand even tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @sana-halla! 💛


End file.
